BoothBrennanSully True Love!
by mljcali9
Summary: Sully comes back..tells Brennan to go after Booth...not good at summaries :0


Bones and Booth were once again late for Dr. Sweets' therapy session. When they got to the FBI, they ran to his office so they wouldn't get in as much trouble.

Entering his office, they quickly sat down, "Sorry we are late; Booth was driving."

"What?" Booth protested.

"If you would let me drive every once in a while, maybe we would be able to get places faster." Bones had a smart ass tone in her voice.

Booth turned to Sweets, who was just sitting watching the bicker, "Do you see what I have to deal with Sweets?"

"Booth you are such a baby, get over it!" Bones said

Sweets decided to speak up, "Hey guys nice to see you."

"Hey" Booth and Bones said simultaneously.

"Before we start the session, Agent Booth, can you please give me your phone."

"C'mon Sweets!"

"Hand it over." Booth gave him the phone, but knew Brennan still had her phone.

"Today we will be doing trust exercises." Sweets said.

"Wow, sounds fun." Booth said lacking all enthusiasm.

"Okay, Please stand up." They did so.

"Dr. Brennan, I want you to fall back and Agent Booth I want you to catch her." They both rolled their eyes. "This exercise helps one another not only trust the other, but remember they will always be there."

"This seems like a great exercise for both of us, considering Booth thinks dying and not telling people he is alive is okay; so lets do it." Bones said, dismissing the issue that she hated thinking about.

"Bones I told you that-"

Bones interrupted, "Just catch me Booth!"

"Fine!" Booth yelled back.

Bones slowly fell back, trusting Booth to catch her. She knew he would always be there for her, even if she was mad at him right now. As she was falling back, Booth's phone rang. He forgot he gave his phone to Sweets, and went to look in his pockets; totally forgetting about Bones.

"Ow!" Bones said.

"Oops!' Booth said.

"What the hell?" Bones said. She was laying on top of Booth, she turned around to face him. He was just smiling. "You think this is funny?" Bones said.

"Yes, yes I do." Booth candidly answered the question.

They were still on top of each other, when Sweets cut in, "Um, could you guys get up?"

Booth and Bones both broke into a smile.

"Yea!" They said once again, simultaneously.

"Okay guys, lets try this again. Agent Booth, please don't drop Dr. Brennan." Sweets said.

"Okay, ready Booth?"

"Yup."

Brennan slowly fell back, falling into Booth's arms. He caught her.

"Very nice guys!"

"Yeah, sure, Sweets can I see my phone?" Booth pleaded.

"No! We are in the middle of a session."

"Someone may be decomposing this second, and Bones and I need to solve a murder. Do you want to be responsible for holding us back?" Booth said firmly.

Brennan was so tired of hearing all this fighting.

"Agent Booth----"Sweets was saying; when suddenly Brennan's phone vibrated. Booth and Sweets were way too distracted to realize she was texting someone.

"Lets go Booth!" Brennan stood up, pulling his arm with her.

"Where are you going?" Sweets questioned.

"Meeting." Brennan said.

Booth had no idea there was a meeting, but he just went along with it. "Later tater!" Booth said with a smug smile shutting the door.

"I am never going to finish my book." Sweets mumbled to himself.

Sweets got up and walked out of his office, he needed coffee.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Brennan and Booth got to the elevator. "Do we really have a meeting?" Booth asked.

"No. Hodgins was saying that he identified a particulate on a body from limbo, and I wanted to check it out." Brennan smiled at him.

"I am such a good influence on you. Lying to Sweets. Wow Bones!" Booth smiled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Sweets got back from getting coffee, there was someone waiting in his office. "You must be Agent Sullivan. Right?" Sweets said.

"Yes. Sully. Are you Dr. Sweets?" Sully said.

"That's me."

"So my boss said that since I just got back from vacation that I need to see a therapist before I can get back into the field. So here I am." Sully explained.

"Yes, we just need to discuss a specific thing." Sweets said, and walked over to his files. He looked at them, and it was reported that he was supposed to go sailing with a woman he loved. She decided not to go. It was a one of Sully's friends that asked told Sweets, and his boss. So that's why Sully was here; to discuss this woman.

"Yes, I know." Frowning Sully sat down.

"It is said that you went sailing for two years around the Caribbean."

"Yes."

"Did anyone go with you?" Sweets wondered.

"No, but-"Sully stopped mid-sentence.

"But what?" Sweets was really curious.

"She didn't come with me, she stayed here. She decided that she wanted to keep solving crimes with her partner. I honestly think they have something going on, but they won't tell anyone." Sully huffed. "It's like they talk to each other with their eyes, they just look at each other, and they know what they each need to say. I knew she loved me, but I always felt she was held back by someone; by him."

Sweets thought about Brennan and Booth, but knew they couldn't be it.

Sully continued, he didn't realize how much he was opening up to Sweet, "Her and I were so great together. She was honestly the most beautiful woman a man could ever want. She was not just gorgeous; she was funny; funny in a way most men wouldn't like. Her laugh was the best, whenever you heard it---" Sully realized he was mostly talking to himself. "Sorry Dr. Sweets, I didn't mean to go on and on like that."

"No please Sully, keep going." Sweets wanted to know. He was painting a picture in his head. A very familiar picture of who it was.

"There isn't really anything else. I just loved her, and she loved someone else; not that she would ever admit it to anyone. But, I really do love her."

Sweets needed to ask one more question, "What was her name?"

"Tempe." Sully said her name so sweetly. As if he was remembering all the times they were together.

"Sully, I suggest you to go to…Tempe…and ask her to dinner, she if she is still interested in a relationship. Ask her why she didn't go. Then come and tell me, and I will help you, only if needed." Sweets was really curious now.

"Thank you so much Dr. Sweets, I will do that." Sully smiled, shook Sweets' hand and left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Bones are you almost done?" Booth asked irritated.

"Yea, um, 10 more minutes Booth."

"Bones you said that 20 minutes ago, I am starving!" Booth was whining now.

"Stop being such a baby." Brennan retorted.

Booth was hungry, and he wanted to go to the diner right now. He got up from lying on her couch, and went over to her desk. He pushed her chair out of her office; with her in it.

"Booth!"

"We are leaving c'mon!"

"Fine, I will, just roll me back to my office." Brennan said.

"Promise the only thing you will do is grab your stuff?"

"Yes."

"Yes, you what?"

"Yes, Booth. Yes, I promise."

"Good!" And Booth wheeled her back to her office.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Something had totally slipped Booth's mind that day. He just remembered that he was invited to a coming home party for Sully. Bones didn't know Sully came back. Thoughts were racing through his head. He didn't know how to tell his partner. He didn't want to tell her; mostly because he didn't want her to fall back in love with him. He was unsure of how to tell her that he loved her. He didn't want to risk their relationship; as partners, best friends. He continued thinking when Bones spoke up.

"Booth are you okay? You look distracted."

"Well…" Booth was trying to think how he could tell her.

"What Booth? You know you can tell me anything." Brennan was now concerned.

"Sully is back." Booth just spat it out.

"What?!" Bones practically spat her water out.

"Sully is back Bones. He came back yesterday." Booth tried to read her face, but it was unclear.

"Oh, okay." Bones flashed back to waving goodbye to him on the docks.

"Bones, are you okay?"

"yes."

"You sure?"

"Yes, Booth. We aren't together anymore. I will be polite and say hi to him, if he comes to see me. I just don't know what he wants," She began talking to herself more than Booth, "Does he want to start a relationship? Does he still love me? Does he want to not see me again? Does he not even care about me?"

Booth stopped her, her last questions were becoming negative. Like it was her fault that he left. "Bones, want do _you_ want?"

"I don't know Booth. I really don't know."

Booth took her hands in his. "Don't worry Bones, you don't need to decide. If you need to talk, I am here. Always."

"Thanks Booth. Its good to know I can count on you. Always." They held hands for a while; ate their food, and left.

Booth was driving over to Bones' house. "Booth you want to come in for a drink?" Bones asked.

Booth knew she would usually want to be alone, but he was flattered that she wanted him. "Sure, I would love to."

They smiled at each other and headed up to Bones' apartment.

"Hey Bones," Booth called from the other room, "Do you still have those DVDs from last week that I left here?"

"Yea, they are on the TV."

Booth was so proud because he convinced Bones to buy a TV last year. They had movie nights a lot now. "You want to watch the scary one?"

"How Scary is it?" Bones asked.

"Really scary!" Booth smiled.

"Okay, put it in the DVD player! I'll go make some popcorn."

"Sounds good." Booth replied.

The movie started, and they sat next to each other on the couch. Booth noticed Bones was a little out of it; she was watching the movie but it looked as if she was thinking about a certain someone.

"Bones you alright?"

"What?" Bones looked as if she barely heard him.

Booth put his arm around her, and pulled her close into a hug. "Its okay."

"I just don't know what I should say to him; if he comes to see me."Bones was holding Booth tightly; she was beginning to cry.

Whispering in her ear, "You'll say the right thing; I know you will. I believe in you." He held her closer.

They sat there for a while; Bones crying on Booth's shoulder.

Bones pulled back, "I am so sorry Booth. I am sorry I keep having to cry in front of you. I am sorry for—"

Putting his finger to her lips, "Don't be. Remember, when I'm scared I'll hug you."

"Let's watch the movie, I have no idea what's going on." Bones smiled meekly.

Bones curled up by Booth. His arm was around her shoulders, and she was resting her head on his chest. At the scary parts, she hid her face in his chest.

Booth loved having Bones so close, he not only enjoyed her company, but fell in love with her; long ago. He wanted to tell her, but didn't want to ruin their friendship. He knew that was more important. He would rather be her best friend forever, then ever lose her.

Bones knew she didn't go with Sully because of Booth. She knew she _was_ in love with him. She knew she wanted to be with him forever.

Booth looked down at Bones at the end of the movie, and saw her fast asleep. He kissed her forehead; and closed his eyes.

Morning came quicker than they both wanted. There was a knock on the door at 8. Hearing the knock, they both picked their heads up, staring at each other.

"Who the hell is at the door. I am tired." Booth said groaning.

"I don't know, let me see." Bones said, getting up.

Bones looked through the peephole; it was Sully.

Whispering, Bones said, "Its Sully."

"Go get the door, I will hide."

Bones opened the door.

"Tempe…" Sully said smiling.

They hugged. "Come in, how are you?"

"I'm good. But I am not here to talk about me; I am here to talk about us."

"Oh, okay." Bones said nervously.

"I've missed you so much, and I am hoping that you still love me, and we can get back together. I love you Tempe, and I want you to want me." Sully rushed his sentences, practically spitting them out.

"I…uh… I am so sorry." Bones didn't know how to tell him she didn't want to be with him. "I love you Sully, but not like that anymore. When you left, I _had_ to move on. Yes, I missed you, but I couldn't dwell on the fact you left."

"Tempe, I know I shouldn't have left without you." Sully said.

"I didn't want to go. I wanted to stay here with my friends, with my work. I was in the middle of searching for my family; I couldn't go." Bones sighed, "But I did love you."

"Tempe, is it Booth? Are you with him now?" Sully seemed hurt.

"No. No I am not."

At this point, Sully understood that she didn't want him. She wanted Booth. She always had; she was just unable to admit it. "Go to him, tell him."

"I can't Sully, it's not that easy."

"Do you love him?"

"Well….it's complicated."

"No Tempe, it's not. Do you love him?"

"Yes, I do" She finally said it out loud.

"Tell him. I bet he feels the same way." Sully didn't want to let her go, but he knew they weren't meant to be. Not as much as her and Booth.

"You can't just bet on this Sully."

"Fine. I, am positive he like you; or loves you." Sully embraced her into a hug. "Go Tempe. Tell him." He kissed her on the cheek, and walked out of the apartment.

Bones just stood there; dumbfounded. Booth liked her? He loved her? She liked him? No, she loved him. Just as she was thinking in her head, she heard a voice.

"Hey Bones, you okay?!" Booth said as he walked over to her.

"yes, I am fine." She lied.

"Is it true? Do you love me?" Booth asked as he stepped closer to her.

"Yes. Yes, it is." Bones said quietly, dropping her head.

He picked her chin up with his finger, and said, "Good, because I am tired of waiting."

"What?"

"I love you too." Just then, he kissed her; a slow, sweet, and passionate kiss. It was what they had both been waiting for.

"That was good." Bones said as they both needed a breath.

"Why?"

"Because that Christmas kiss was nothing compared to this!" They kissed once more.

"You hungry?" Booth asked.

"Yea. The diner?"

"Sounds good!" And they walked out of her apartment; holding hands.

_You like it? You hate it? Please tell me!! I like to try and keep my fanfics as practical as possible. Tell me what you think, I would love to know!! --mlj_


End file.
